


I want to kiss all your scars

by stopmopingstarthoping



Series: Time, Truth, Hearts [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: A short moment in the World of Ruin.





	I want to kiss all your scars

_I want to kiss all your scars, the way you once kissed mine_

Gentle lips touch to the scars crisscrossing up Ignis’ arms, reverent testimony to the magnitude of the task he undertook, or tried to. To his service, which is something Nyx understands. They still haven’t talked about what happened, but Ignis is telling him now, without words. Just letting himself be, and be understood by these careful touches - and the words, when they come, and the glances, could he see them, Ignis knows will be just as careful.

 Feather-light kiss to the skin near his eye, and Ignis feels something small break in his chest.

He sits up then, and his lips pull back from his teeth in a sudden sob. It’s overwhelming, that this sudden shaft of intense happiness should break through the past seven years of existence.

It feels - impossible. Disloyal, almost. But precious, so precious in this awful world that hope has forgotten. Or seemed to. He wants to hold tight to it.

Ignis calms himself, then grasps both the other man’s hands in his. “I love you, Nyx Ulric. It was sheer stupidity that I never said it before.”

A gentle hand behind his head and a forehead pressed to his own.

“Never stupid, Ignis. Maybe a little silly to assume I didn’t already know.”

The kiss that follows, salty with tears, makes Ignis realize how much he’s been simply existing, makes him want to fight again, to bring back the dawn with his own bare hands if he has to.


End file.
